It is a known fact that germs may be transferred virally through human contact via the items we touch in our day to day personal exchanges. As such, it is wise to wash one's hands when handling food. Except, many food handlers do not always maintain the highest level of hygiene. In particular, fast food restaurants consistently handle large volume of diners with more emphasis on serving their customers than on hygienic practices. Thus, when a cashier receives money in exchange for the food purchased and then handles the food, e.g. a lid for sodas, coffee, tea and the like, in all likelihood, the cashier would not have washed his/her hand in between receiving the money and handling the lid causing the germs to be transmitted from one to another. Thus, there needs to be a more hygienic and sanitary approach to handling food and protecting items that come in direct contact with our mouths.
Selling coffee at fast food restaurants also pose other problems as the temperature of the coffee being served may be a lot hotter than what the customer expects. When covered, the purchaser has no idea as to the temperature of the coffee. Lids of the prior art include a return vent through which heat can escape. Except, the lids of the prior art are generally designed to fit the coffee cup and not necessarily to accommodate individual's lips, such that an individual has to be careful not to spill the hot coffee. Thus, there needs to a better solution for a more custom fitted lid that allows an individual to ventilate hot liquids to their liking that is ergonomically designed to fit a plurality of individual's lips forming a seal between their lips and the cover, thereby preventing spills.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.